The Serpent and His Flower
by iluvsundies
Summary: Draco and Pansy are back for a new term at Hogwarts! Now in their sixth year, Slughorn gives their whole Potions class a difficult task: to brew the perfect Amortentia. Draco and Pansy are paired together... Dransy. Please R&R!
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**The Serpent and his Flower**

A/N: Hi guys! This story is co-written by two friends who are big fans of the _Harry Potter_ series. When we stumbled across this site a few years ago, we instantly fell in love with the imaginative realm of HP fanfiction and today, we will be showing you our first attempt at a fanfic. This is a Draco/Pansy pairing; a couple we've always found bitterly hilarious and a tad gross. However, we want to test out our skills before we write a serious fic about people we actually like (JL squee!). So please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: Aboard the Hogwarts Express~<strong>

Pansy Parkinson boarded the train, flipping her long blonde curls out of her face as she attempted to lift her suitcase up. Boy, was it heavy! As she heaved and struggled, a sexy voice spoke from behind her.

"You know, Parkinson, you could use magic to lift that. Tsk, my fair witch! Here, allow me to assist you!"

Pansy flushed as Draco Malfoy hoisted the suitcase over his shoulder with apparent ease, leading the way to his compartment. She felt quite tongue-tied around this elegant young man; he was so eloquent! so gentle! so suave!

Treading along after him and avoiding the shrieking pupils running down the corridor (really! Children these days!) she slipped into the seat next to the blonde serpent.

"Thanks so much, Draco!" Pansy fluttered breathlessly, her cheeks still pink.

"Well then," said the young man, crossing his arms across his chest in a perfect image of calm indifference that made her heart beat faster, "We just need to wait for Crabbe and Goyle to come along."

Pansy inwardly groaned. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco's two cronies, simply repulsed her. Yes, yes, she KNEW she was supposed to like them, being in Slytherin and all that but really, they were UGLY. And she secretly admitted to herself that she was looking forward to a nice train ride alone with Draco Malfoy.

Draco, whose features were sculpted perfectly, his finely chiseled profile was stunning to lay one's eyes upon and Pansy always felt that rush of adrenaline course through her body whenever they locked eyes.

The truth was, Pansy had had a crush on Draco ever since they met a few years ago. It was at an exclusive pureblooded Christmas party that the Greengrass family held, and upon discovering that they were the same age, Pansy and Draco happily played together under the Christmas tree.

Of course, those silly rabbits Daphne and Astoria were all over Draco, but he ignored them and gave Pansy his undivided attention. When the party finished late at night, they had sworn to be best friends and promised to write to each other.

As expected though, this brief friendship had not lasted long, but Pansy had always nursed her feelings for him, even after they had dropped all correspondence. But, as if by some miracle, they had met again on the Hogwarts Express on their first ever ride to the school, and Pansy was certain that it was fate at work.

She was musing over these sentiments when the compartment door was roughly pulled open and Crabbe and Goyle tumbled in. Draco looked at them, a contemptuous expressing gracing his fine features.

"Really, boys, is this the way to insert yourself into a room? We have company today! A lady, too! You will express your apologies instantly!" He chided.

"Oh Draco," Pansy began, slightly embarrassed but also immensely flattered, "It's really alright. I don't mind! Besides, we're all such good friends that I don't think you should treat me as 'company'."

Draco waved her generosity away with a flick of his white, marble hand. "You shouldn't make such excuses for them, Pansy. As the superior purebloods, we should always conduct ourselves with grace and manner. Indeed, it should come naturally to us."

"We beg your pardons, Draco and Miss Parkinson!" Crabbe and Goyle stammered, cheeks pinkening when they saw Pansy poised gracefully on the seat with a demure smile upon her cherry-pink lips, "But that bloody mudblood Granger knocked over half the people in the corridors to get to her ugly, blood-traitor, ginger boyfriend!"

Draco sighed heavily. "Really, I'll forgive you this time, I suppose, but it really is embarassing when a lady is here and you two just HAVE to behave so unbecomingly."

Crabbe and Goyle muttered something incomprehensible and sat down opposite the two immaculate blondes. An awkward silence ensued; despite, or perhaps because they were sixth years, Crabbe and Goyle did not know how to behave around girls, especially girls as radiantly pretty as Pansy Parkinson. Pansy merely wanted to have some quality alone time with Draco, but he was quite oblivious to the awkwardness of her situation, simply happy to be surrounded by his best friends.


	2. A Rival Appears

**~Chapter 2: A Rival Appears~**

It was nighttime. Draco, Pansy, and their fellow Slytherins had arrived at Hogwarts a few hours ago, watched the Sorting ceremony (where they welcomed the new additions to their House with great enthusiasm), and eaten their full. Draco and Pansy, the Slytherin prefects, had guided their adorable first-years down to their common room, and were now reclining on the green, plush sofas with their friends.

There were six of them: Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. The boys were excellent friends, but Pansy and Daphne were only civil to each other at best. With her sweet disposition, Pansy had eagerly tried to be friends with Daphne in their first year, but for some reason unbeknownst to the former, Daphne was always infuriatingly patronizing, a fact that Pansy grew to resent bitterly. For the sake of the boys, they remained on civil terms, but there was always an undercurrent of animosity between them.

At the moment, Daphne and Draco were on the same sofa, the former curled up next to the latter with a soft hand on his shoulder. Pansy was beginning to think that Hogwarts should have provided at least Slytherin, the greatest of the four houses, some larger seats. She watched quietly, growing more and more annoyed as Daphne giggled, simpered and batted her eyelashes at the object of her affections. Pansy was not usually one for jealousy (she was quite certain of her place in Draco's heart) but really, Daphne was behaving quite outrageously. Such disgusting, flirtatious behaviour should be banned at Hogwarts!

"Oh Draco, did you _really_? How wonderfully brilliant you are! I would _never_ have thought of that!" Another one of those obnoxious giggles, and to Pansy's horror, Draco laughed, _laughed_ along with Daphne, and Merlin forbid, _he leaned over and whispered something into her ear_. Daphne blushed a vivid hue of scarlet, which Pansy frankly found quite repulsive.

Finally having enough of the flirting, Pansy quietly packed up her bag, then made her way to the dormitories, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over. She was forced to admit that she had felt rather hurt by Draco's acceptance of Daphne's attentions - she had thought that she had meant something to him. The last time Daphne had so shamelessly flirted with him was at the pureblooded Christmas party, and Pansy could still remember Draco's disdain for the Greengrass girl, and his smile as he turned back to Pansy herself and rolled his eyes.

Obviously he did not feel this way any more, Pansy thought bitterly to herself as she flopped piteously onto her four-poster and buried her head into her pillow, letting out silent sobs. After she had cried herself out, she listlessly unpacked her trunk, getting ready for bed. Hearing footsteps nearing her room, Pansy ducked into the toilet, hurriedly turning on the shower tap. _No one_ would see her tears, especially not Daphne Greengrass.

Pansy awakened early next morning, before the other girls were up. She had had a terrible nightmare: she was patrolling the corridors at night, and suddenly came across Draco and Daphne _snogging_. In despair, Pansy hurtled towards the Astronomy Tower, fully prepared to throw herself off and give away her life. But when she arrived, there were Draco and Daphne snogging _again_!

Shaking such disturbing mental images from her head, Pansy entered the toilet, determined to outshine Daphne for their first day. A nice, cold shower later, she felt more refreshed: her hair was giving off its usual golden glow, and her eyes were sparkling with the tinkling hope of the morning. She floated gracefully into the common room, smiling politely at her fellow house-mates, when her eyes landed upon Draco Malfoy.

Even from afar, Draco was an attractive-looking personage. He was tall, and his broad shoulders were well-defined under his robes. He was immaculately dressed as always, tie perfect under his smooth clean-shaven chin and prefect badge shining upon his chest. Realising that she had been staring (although really, it was his fault for being allowed to look like a majestic Greek god so early in the morning), Pansy pulled herself together, and, still a little miffed from last night, decided to ignore him and go up to breakfast alone.

She stalked through the common room and left the dungeons. Upon arriving in the Great Hall, however, she decided it was rather unpleasant to sit alone and, to her great delight, discovered that there was an empty seat next to Blaise. She quickly slid onto the bench , giving him a quiet smile and "good morning", which he returned enthusiastically before turning back to his scrambled eggs.

The other Slytherins came in by and by, and were tucking in generously when a dark figure loomed over them. Looking up, the 6th years saw Professor Snape, their Potions master and Head of House.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. To what do we owe the honour?" Draco asked courteously.

"Good morning. I have come to distribute your timetables for the year. Yours, Mr. Malfoy... Miss. Parkinson's... Mr. Zabini... You do know that Professor Slughorn will be teaching you Potions this year?" Snape questioned.

"Oh yes!" Blaise nodded. "I met him on the train yesterday and he informed us."

Snape's lips curved into an amused smile. "He is a good teacher, if not a little... eccentric." And with that, he swooped off.

The Slytherins filed into the dungeons for their Potions lesson with Professor Slughorn. He greeted them with a jovial "hello" as they sat down and began to take out their potions books.

"Ah, we shan't be needing those just yet!" said the visibly excited professor. His eyes were positively gleaming with delight and he fidgeted while he waited for the students to settle down. When finally there was silence in the dungeon, Professor Slughorn clapped his hands together and said, "All the sixth years are to have a week-long field trip!"

Pansy's pretty eyes widened and Crabbe whooped loudly as cheers broke out around the room. How exciting! Field trips for any subjects aside from Muggle Studies were a rarity, and a chance to be away from both school and home was always welcomed.

Slughorn nodded appreciatively as they quietened down. "That is right! As to the minor details of the trip, your parents have already been sent a letter and all guardians have given their consent. The purpose of this trip will be to test your current working level in potions and to give you hands-on experience working with ingredients and brewing."

The students did not seem particularly impressed by this, but Professor Slughorn continued nonetheless.

"This will be very important in deciding how this class will be taught, so please do your very best! In any case, we will be leaving in a week's time. The exact details of what the task entails will be given to you then. Now, please take out your parchment and quills..."

As soon as the lesson ended, the Slytherins hurriedly packed away and ran out of the dungeons, chattering excitedly about the upcoming excursion. Pansy heard the horribly high-pitched voice of Daphne rising above the rabble. "Oh, how very _exciting_!" she squealed. "What do _you _think we will have to do, Draco? I always trust your judgement the most on these matters, you know" and so on. Pansy turned away disgusted, not wishing to hear any more of that particular conversation. She was, of course, curious to hear the answer to that question, though, and looked forward to the next week with mixed feelings.


End file.
